A Gift from an Angel, A Heart of a Holly
by Littlewhisker
Summary: Real title: Miracles can Happen: A Gift from an Angel, A Heart of a Holly. Summary inside, please R&R!
1. Prologue

**Summary:** The Clan thinks an angel came and brought her to ThunderClan. She has seen many tragedies in her short life so she has a sharp attitude and isn't quick on trusting too many cats. Will Holly be able to stand the life in ThunderClan with a broken heart when she doesn't trust them?

**Ok, I'm going to try to update 4 stories at a time, but this story will probably a story I don't update too often. Sorry, I haven't been updating any of my other stories, I haven't been in the mood and I don't know when I will update.**

**Disclaimer-Erin Hunter owns Warriors, but I own Holly and her siblings, etc.**

Prologue

A small kit watched with wide eyes as her mother fought a large tom. The tom pinned down the brownish she-cat.

"Mother!" the tiny kit squeaked taking a step forward.

"Holly, stay back!" the she-cat cried. "Watch over your sisters! Go! Run!"

Holly nodded. She was the oldest so she was responsible for her siblings. She was four-moons-old while her three sisters were one moon old. _I'm going to have to carry them_, Holly thought.

She picked up one of her sisters and her sister started to squeak. This kit was a light brown with black splotches. "Belle, be quiet." The kit went quiet. Holly carried her sister over to a hollow tree and placed Belle in it. "Stay here."

Holly ran to her other sisters. Next was a kit with silver, white, black, and golden-brown. Her next sister was quieter, but she refused to move since she couldn't see yet. "Twilight, come on!" Holly insisted. She grabbed her Twilight and roughly pulled her to the tree and set her beside Belle and she ran off for her last sister.

She ran toward her last sister, but what she saw made her skid to a stop. "Dusk, NO!!" She yowled her squeaky kit voice. Holly watched in horror as the giant gray and black tom picked up her younger sister. Holly also stared helplessly as the tom killed Dusk.

Holly noticed her mother slowly standing up as the tom dropped Dusk. Her mother charged at the tom, but the tom was ready. He grabbed her and pinned her down. Holly watched the tom as he suck his teeth into her mother's throat.

Holly's mother and sister were dead.

Now the tom was going to the hollow tree where her other sisters were.

"NO!" Holly cried.

The tom turned toward Holly. "Well, hello, daughter, what is your name?"

Holly began to tremble uncontrollably. "H-H-Holly. Y-You're my father?"

"Yes, I am," the tom meowed. In the tom's eyes there was a light of kindness. "I'm sorry you had to see what I did to your mother and sister, but it was their own fault."

"H-How?"

"They would not behave."

"B-but they didn't do anything wrong," Holly squeaked, still shaking uncontrollably.

"But they did!" the tom hissed. The kindness in his eyes disappeared into hatred. Holly shrunk under his gaze. "And you are just like them so you must die also!"

Holly's father swatted Holly making her fall to the ground. He raced over to the tree and pulled out two kits, Belle and Twilight, and was about to dash off when Holly yelped, "Stop!"

Her father set her sisters down. Her father went over to her and meowed in a hateful tone, "Good-bye forever." And everything went black.

There was no longer a conversation. There was no longer a beautiful brown-gold kit with one white paw, one black paw, a black tail-tip, a gray paw/leg, a silver underbelly, silver behind her ears, and brownish-orange spots.

All there was, was a four-moon-old kit covered in blood and half dead.

**So what did you think? I know, it wasn't too happy of an ending, but work with me. Again, I don't know when I will update so please don't stop reading this if I take a while to update. And I know, there are a lot of Holly/Hollypaw's in stories, but I thought the name Holly fit her personality. Review please!!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok, people, here is another chapter for you. I thank you all for the reviews!! I didn't expect to get so many!! So please continue to R&R!!!**

**Disclaimer-Erin Hunter owns Warriors, but I own Holly and her siblings, etc.**

Chapter 1

Holly's head flew up. She looked around. She was a den made of stone; she saw piles of herbs in the corner.

"W-where am I?" Holly stuttered.

A light brown tabby padded up to her. Holly tried to get away from this cat, but piercing pain went through her body so she couldn't move. Holly started to panic.

"Calm down or you will reopen your wounds," the tabby ordered. "You're safe; I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Leafpool. What's yours?"

Holly looked uncertain, but answered Leafpool. "H-Holly."

"Can you tell me what happened, Holly?" Leafpool asked.

Holly shook her head. "H-how did I get here?"

"Brambleclaw was out hunting and brought you back to here. He said he found you along the ShadowClan border," Leafpool explained.

"Brambleclaw? ShadowClan?" Holly was very confused.

"Brambleclaw is a warrior of ThunderClan. He is also deputy. This ThunderClan. There are five Clans in the forest. ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and StarClan. StarClan-"

"StarClan?" Holly asked.

"Yes, it is where cats go when they die," Leafpool meowed.

"Leafpool?" a voice called from the entrance.

"Come in, Brambleclaw," Leafpool responded.

A large dark brown tabby with amber eyes padded into the den with a vole and set it down in front of Leafpool. Then his eyes drifted over to Holly. Holly looked at him.

"Holly, this is Brambleclaw," Leafpool introduced.

Holly just looked at Brambleclaw. She wasn't sure if she could trust him or not. After what happened with her father she wasn't sure whom to trust. She had been told from her mother that she could always look up to her father and trust him, but…that was a lie.

"Are you okay?" Leafpool asked. "You don't look well, why don't you rest?"

Holly nodded. She curled up in a tight ball. She wasn't tired. She was going to listen and let the noise help her sleep.

"What happened to her?" Brambleclaw asked.

"I haven't figured that out yet," Leafpool sighed. "She must have seen something before she was attacked that made it hard for her to trust cats."

"Why do you think that?"

"When she woke up and saw me going toward her she coward away from me. Then she looked uncertain when you came in. She doesn't trust even you after I told her that you found her and brought her here," Leafpool explained.

"Do you want me to tell Firestar?" Brambleclaw asked.

"Yes, I think it would be best if you no other cat came in here so she can gain our trust, then she can gain the Clan's trust," Leafpool continued.

"Do you think that this will work?" Brambleclaw asked.

"I'm hoping it will," Leafpool meowed. "You must have other things to do. You can go now."

"Yes, I have patrol," Brambleclaw meowed. Then he left the den.

Finally, Holly fell asleep.

**I know that it wasn't too interesting, but I assure you that it will get better. So please review and if you read Our Life: Friends Forever, please review it! Review please!!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok, I won't update again this week, and may not for 2 weeks because I am going out of town. So please review _all _my stories. (And I mean all -cough-OurLife:FriendsForever-cough-). Thanks for all the reviews!!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Warriors.**

Chapter 2

Holly opened her eyes. She was in a dark forest. She noticed that there were no stars, sun, or moon in the sky.

"W-Where am I?"

"You are here to see us," a dark tabby tom meowed. For a moment she thought it was Brambleclaw, but this cat had evil in his eyes.

"Don't be afraid of us," another dark tabby meowed, but this cat had ice blue eyes. "If you can't trust Brambleclaw then you can trust us."

That made Holly not trust them even more. She slowly backed away.

"My name is Tigerstar," the first tabby meowed. "And this is my son Hawkfrost. Don't be afraid of us, Holly."

"H-How do you know my name?" Holly asked trembling like she did when she was around her father.

"Your father talks about you a lot," Hawkfrost meowed. "He is my brother."

"Y-You're my u-uncle?" Holly stammered. She turned to Tigerstar. "And y-you're my grandfather?"

"Yes, we are," Tigerstar meowed. "And you know Brambleclaw. He is my son as well."

Holly's eyes widened. She continued to slowly back away only to be attack by Hawkfrost. Holly let a squeal as Hawkfrost's claw dug into her shoulder. Holly squeezed her eyes shut.

She opened her eyes. Hawkfrost and Tigerstar were gone. She was back in Leafpool's den. Leafpool was standing over her. She was still trembling.

"Calm down," Leafpool whispered. "You're okay. You reopened you wound on your shoulder." Leafpool nosed her pad. "You have a fever; I'll be right back. I'm getting some you some feverfew."

Holly was still shaking, but not as bad when Leafpool came back. Leafpool put cobwebs on Holly's shoulder. Holly had stopped shaking when Brambleclaw came.

Leafpool went up to him and meowed something and he nodded. "Holly, is it okay if Brambleclaw stays with you while I go get some more marigold?" Leafpool asked. Holly nodded and Leafpool padded out of the den.

Holly was silent then meowed, "You know Tigerstar?"

Brambleclaw was visibly shocked by her question and asked, "How do you know him?"

"He's…He's my grandfather," Holly meowed quietly. "And you are my uncle."

Brambleclaw was speechless. "Who is your father?"

"I don't know his name, but he is Hawkfrost's brother," Holly meowed. "Hawkfrost told me that."

"You had a dream with Tigerstar and Hawkfrost, didn't you?" Brambleclaw asked.

"I just had it and I found out that I'm related to you," Holly explained softly.

"What happened to you? How did you get so injured?" Brambleclaw asked.

Holly sighed painfully. "My father got into an argument with my mother. Then they started to fight. My mother told me to keep my sisters safe since I was three-moons-older than them. I helped two of my three sisters to a hollow tree. I went back for the third and my father had killed her. Then he killed my mother. He was about to go to the tree where my sisters were, but I told him to stop. He came over to me and attacked me. Once he was sure that I wouldn't bother him anymore he took my two sisters off somewhere; somewhere where I don't know where they are." Holly's head dropped and she closed her eyes in shame of herself.

She felt a tail-tip touch her uninjured shoulder. "It's not your fault, you're only a kit," Brambleclaw mewed, comforting her a little. "Why don't you get some sleep? You should rest."

Holly nodded. "You need to know something," she whispered. "He wants me dead." She put her head on her paws. She closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**I know, poor Holly. Well, now you know she does have family that isn't evil! You now know her story of what happened, but the argument will be revealed soon enough. When I return I want to have a lot of reviews! So review please!! And if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Wow, I haven't updated in a while. Well, I've been busy so please forgive me.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Warriors, who thought I would?**

Chapter 3

Holly could hear voices. She could tell that one of them was Leafpool. Another was Brambleclaw. And the last she couldn't identify.

She opened her eyes, blinking sleep away from her eyes. The unknown voice was a fiery ginger colored tom. No one realized that Holly was awake. She stayed quiet, rested her on her paws and closed her eyes.

"So what is the prophecy?" the fiery tom asked.

"_Lightness will darken with strength, but no hope or trust will destroy it_," Leafpool recited. Holly's eyes flew open and shut as fast as they opened.

"How would that concern me?" Brambleclaw asked.

"I don't know, but you seem to be getting more knowledge from Holly and about her past than I have so you might know something about her," Leafpool meowed. "Do you know anything yet?"

"I know a lot about her family," Brambleclaw mewed.

"Like what?" Leafpool asked.

"Well, you know one of her uncles," Brambleclaw began.

"Who?" the fiery tom asked.

"Me."

"Who are her parents?" the fiery tom asked.

"She said that he is a brother of Hawkfrost which means he is my half brother."

There was silence that Holly could barely bear.

"She related Tigerstar?" Leafpool meowed in shock. Her voice calmed and she continued, "But she may not be like him because of course she is related to you, Brambleclaw."

"It is possible to see her father related to Tigerstar," Brambleclaw meowed. "She told me her father killed her mother and one of her sisters. Then he took her two remaining sisters off somewhere."

"Leafpool, come to my den," the unknown tom meowed. "Brambleclaw, you can stay here with Holly incase she wakes up."

"Yes, Firestar," Brambleclaw responded. Holly heard the paw-steps quickly fade away. "You can open your eyes Holly I know you aren't sleeping."

"How did you know?"

"Did you think I wouldn't notice you listening?" Brambleclaw answered. "You're different when you sleep than you are when you are awake."

"So Firestar is leader of ThunderClan?" Holly asked, changing the topic.

"Yes, how did you-"

"Firestar has his own den," Holly explained. "Leafpool tells him prophecies. It is kind of obvious."

"Oh."

There was a long silence before anyone said anything. Then, finally, Brambleclaw said something. "Before you went to sleep, you said your father wants you dead. Why does he want you dead?"

Holly closed her eyes and let out a noiseless sigh. "I don't know," Holly whispered. "He had said that the reason why he killed my mother and Dusk was because they were misbehaving. And when I told him that that wasn't true, he attacked me. I don't quite remember what my parents were arguing about."

"Can you remember anything?" Brambleclaw asked.

Holly's head jerk up and her ice-blue eyes stared into Brambleclaw's amber. She sat moments like this, thinking, until she mewed, "No, I don't. I can't remember." It hurt to think about her mother and sister's deaths.

"It is okay, Holly, you don't have to think about it, it is okay," Brambleclaw comforted.

"Brambleclaw! Are we going to-" A creamy colored tom with amber eyes started, but stopped once he saw Holly. "Who's she?"

Holly looked at the tom with startled eyes. She noticed that this cat was missing part of his tail. She felt herself automatically tense up.

"Berrypaw, I'll be out in a moment," Brambleclaw mewed. "I'll talk to you then."

"Is this the rogue Firestar was announcing about?" the cat named Berrypaw continued. It was obvious that this cat was stubborn and got on Brambleclaw's nerves a little. "Why are you in here with her?"

"Berrypaw, leave now! I'll talk to you once I leave," Brambleclaw warned. Berrypaw was about to say something against it but Brambleclaw beat him to it. "Now or you'll be caring for the elders for a moon, _alone_."

Berrypaw rushed out of the den and didn't say a word. Holly was amazed. "Who is he?"

"That's Berrypaw. He is my apprentice," Brambleclaw explained. "He sometimes gets on everyone's nerves. I was suppose to take him out training right now, but Firestar told me to stay with you."

"You can go, I guess," Holly meowed.

Brambleclaw opened his mouth but closed it. He opened it again and asked a question that surprised Holly. "Why are you having trouble trusting other cats?"

"M-my mother had told me that I could always trust my father, but it ended up that I couldn't trust him at all," Holly explained quietly. "A lie is what it was, a lie. I remember that even though I was two-moons-old I never trusted my father. I had never met him to gain his trust and I was right to not trust him."

"It's okay," Brambleclaw meowed.

"Brambleclaw, are you going to take Berrypaw out or do you want me to train him today?" a white tom called walking into the den.

"I'm getting ready to take him out now, Cloudtail," Brambleclaw meowed to the tom. The tom nodded and left the den. Brambleclaw turned to Holly. "I have to go now, but I will be back later."

"May I go with you? I want to look for my sisters," Holly asked. Her eyes were a pleading blue with specks of amber, no longer plain ice blue.

Brambleclaw looked at her for a moment then shook his head and mewed, "No, you're still injured, and you're only a kit. You are staying in here."

"But-"

"No, you aren't going, end of discussion," Brambleclaw said quite sternly.

"Fine…" Holly mumbled.

**Yeah, I know, not a lot happened. But there was a prophecy. Don't you feel sorry for Holly? I know I do, poor kit... Please review!!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the gap of lacking updates. Oh and please check chapter 12 of Our Life: Friends Forever for any info on Moonlight and A Destiny Awaits: Never Alone. I don't feel like typing it all out, or youc an check my profile because I will put it there also.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Warriors, but I do own the awesome, little Holly!**

Chapter 4

It had been one moon since Holly was found and brought to ThunderClan. Holly trusted and only trusted two cats, Brambleclaw and Leafpool. Berrypaw had been made a warrior, he was known as Berrytail.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting." Firestar's call rang out through the clearing as cats gathered around.

"What's going on?" Holly asked Brambleclaw. She was well enough to leave Leafpool's den and had decided to go with Brambleclaw.

"It's a Clan meeting. Sorreltail's kits are becoming apprentices today. They have reached their sixth moon," Brambleclaw explained. "Do you want to join them and be an apprentice of ThunderClan?"

"I thought you had to be six moons to be an apprentice," Holly meowed. "I'm only five."

"You do have to be six moons, but Firestar said that he is willing to make you an apprentice, if you want to, now so you won't have to have a ceremony alone. Since you are still kind of new to the Clan," Brambleclaw explained. "So do you want to be an apprentice of ThunderClan?"

Holly didn't know what to say. She didn't know half of the Clan and only knew others because they had gone to Leafpool's den with something wrong with them. And she didn't trust anyone, but Brambleclaw and Leafpool, though; she was beginning to trust Firestar. Finally, she spoke. "Yes."

Brambleclaw turned and nodded to Firestar who began talking. "We are gathered here today to welcome five new apprentices." In a quick pause a murmur of confusion rose, but died down quickly. In that time Brambleclaw whispered to Holly what to do.

"Poppykit, until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Poppypaw. Your mentor will be Cloudtail," Firestar announced.

"Honeykit, until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Honeypaw. Your mentor will be Dustpelt."

"Cinderkit, until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Cinderpaw. Your mentor will be Sandstorm," he continued.

"Molekit, until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Molepaw. Your mentor will be Thornclaw."

Firestar paused for a moment and then continued. "Holly, you have wished to become part of ThunderClan as an apprentice, is that correct?"

Holly gazed at Firestar and answered. "Yes, it is correct."

"Then Holly, from this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Hollypaw. Your mentor will be Brambleclaw."

Holly, now Hollypaw, touched noses with Brambleclaw. She padded behind him over to the edge of the clearing.

"Now what?" Hollypaw asked.

"Well, since it is still early I will show you the territory," Brambleclaw meowed. "Then if we have time, I will teach you have to hunt."

"Do you mean review me on how to hunt?" Hollypaw asked. "I know how to hunt. My mother taught me."

"Oh, okay, then I guess I will see what you can do," Brambleclaw meowed leading her out of the camp.

Hollypaw had recognized the ShadowClan border quickly though she hadn't been there in a moon. It scared her to remember this place, the place where her mother and sister had died. Brambleclaw showed her all of the territory, the WindClan border, the lake, the clearing where they would be practicing fighting, and all of the other places in ThunderClan territory.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" Hollypaw asked.

"Well, since we didn't have time to hunt today, we will hunt tomorrow and that is probably what we will do all day since you are still five moons."

They arrived back at camp as the sun set and Hollypaw was glad to get some rest. Though she still didn't trust everyone, she thought she should try to trust at least one cat. She slowly padded over to the apprentices' den. After a long day of being showed territory, she was surprised that she wasn't hungry.

Without realizing where she was going, Hollypaw ran into someone. It was a large tabby tom, that Hollypaw thought his name was Molepaw. For a moment she thought that she should have just left without saying anything, but he decided against that and started talking.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. You're Hollypaw, right?" he meowed kind of awkwardly. "I'm Molepaw."

"Yes, sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going either." For a moment they just looked at each other not saying anything, like there was nothing to say. Then Hollypaw meowed, "I better be going."

"Okay, I'll see you around," Molepaw meowed.

_That was awkward_, Hollypaw thought walking into the den and finding and empty nest to sleep in. _Maybe I can_ _trust him._

After deciding whether or not to trust Molepaw she quickly fell asleep knowing her answer.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hollypaw was in a dark, shadowy place, the forest she had visited when she first arrived in ThunderClan.

"Hello, young Hollypaw," a cold voice said behind her.

Hollypaw spun around. There was Tigerstar and Hawkfrost, but there was another tom that Hollypaw thought she knew she just couldn't think of who it was. Then she remembered, her father.

She didn't know who had greeted her coldly, but she didn't want to find out. "Leave me alone," Hollypaw hissed.

"And how are you going to stop us?" Hawkfrost asked. "You haven't even learned how to fight yet."

"Even without training, she is still quite feisty," Hollypaw's father growled.

Hollypaw felt a growl rise up through her throat. And hate, hate for her father, came with the growl, but she knew the hatred would never, _never_, go away.

"Hollypaw, I will find you, and when I do, you better be ready," her father growled. "Be ready."

"Hollypaw! Hollypaw!" a voice mewed distantly.

Hollypaw blinked and was back in the apprentices' den. Molepaw was standing in front of her.

"You were muttering in your sleep and shaking," Molepaw whispered. "Luckily, you didn't wake any of my sisters. If Poppypaw woke up she'd have everyone's tails. Are you okay?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't know," Hollypaw answered, uneasily.

"Why don't you come on patrol with Thornclaw, Brambleclaw, and me? I'm sure Brambleclaw will let you come," Molepaw meowed.

Hollypaw nodded. She stood up and followed Molepaw out of the den. Out there, Brambleclaw was talking to a golden tabby; Hollypaw guessed that that was Thornclaw.

"Brambleclaw, is it okay if Hollypaw comes with us on patrol?" Molepaw asked.

"That's a good idea, Molepaw," Brambleclaw meowed.

Brambleclaw and Thornclaw led the two apprentices out of camp and into the forest heading toward the WindClan border. At the border, Hollypaw caught the scent of rabbits and saw three cats coming toward them on the other side of the small stream. There was a gray—almost black—tom, light brownish-ginger she-cat, and a white she-cat.

"Hello, Brambleclaw, Thornclaw," the dark gray tom greeted.

"Hey, Crowfeather," Brambleclaw mewed. "These are our apprentices, Molepaw, Thornclaw's apprentice, and Hollypaw, my apprentice."

Crowfeather nodded greeting to them. "This is my apprentice, Scarletpaw." He flicked his tail to the small brownish-ginger she-cat.

_Scarletpaw, Scarlet. Where have I heard that?_ Hollypaw thought to herself. Somehow, she had heard the name Scarlet before, but didn't know where; maybe her mother and father had talked about it before.

The patrols went their ways and Molepaw went over to Hollypaw. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine…I think," Hollypaw replied.

"You know, if there is anything at all wrong, you don't have to keep it a secret," Molepaw meowed. "You aren't six moons, are you? You look a bit younger than my sisters."

"I'm not six moons, I am five, but Firestar let me become an apprentice," Hollypaw explained quietly. "Why do you care? I'm still a rogue to some of your Clanmates."

"You've been in the Clan for about a moon, why would they think that? You're part of our Clan now so you need a friend."

Hollypaw looked at the ground, she didn't know whether or not to tell Molepaw everything. She looked up with her mixed color eyes that showed her loneliness in them and said, "Thank you."

"Any time," replied Molepaw.

**I have no clue where the Scarlet thing came from, it just popped into my story. So please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Well, there you go. One complete chapter that I hope you enjoy. I wasn't going to post today but when I saw how many reviews I got I decided to work on this chapter and post a chapter so tada! Please review and thanks for the other ones!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Warriors but I do own lovely, little Hollypaw.**

Chapter 5

"Come on, Hollypaw! Thornclaw said that you and Brambleclaw will be coming and practicing fighting with us today!" Molepaw meowed excitedly.

"Great," Hollypaw meowed sleepily, just awaking to Molepaw's loud mew. Molepaw nudged her in the side and she rolled over and swatted him in the face. "I'm up."

Molepaw led Hollypaw out of the den and into the camp clearing where Thornclaw was standing. "Brambleclaw will meet us into the training clearing, he had to go on a patrol," Thornclaw meowed. He led them out of camp and through the brightly colored forest of greenleaf.

Hollypaw could smell the prey and hear them scurrying around in the undergrowth. And after walking a little while, she saw the clearing where they would be training. When they reached the clearing, Hollypaw froze in terror. In front on their small group was a clearing covered in blood.

And then she remembered…_ ' "Hollypaw, I will find you, and when I do, you better be ready," her father hissed.'_

"No!" she whispered taking a step back. Hollypaw's back foot landed on a dead leaf that crunched under her weight causing her to jump in fright, not knowing it was herself who made the noise.

"Hollypaw, what's wrong? Who knows what caused this much blood, it could've been a fox or something," Molepaw meowed padding over to her side then looking at his mentor. "What do you think caused all this, Thornclaw?"

"I'm not sure. It could be a fox or a rogue," Thornclaw meowed. "If it's one of those we need to take caution around here."

"T-this happened n-not too l-long ago," Hollypaw stuttered in fear. She looked at Molepaw, who was trying his best to calm her down, gratefully. "The s-scents are f-fresh."

Thornclaw smelled the air and said, "You're right, Hollypaw, the scents are fresh and it was no fox, it was a rogue. We need to go back and tell Firestar."

Thornclaw turned around and began to lead them back through the green forest to the camp. Hollypaw followed behind Molepaw but she was still a little scared since she recognized the scent.

She was about to step out of the bush that led out of the training clearing, but something—or rather some_one_—clawed at her side. She started to let out a yelp but a gray tail stopped her.

"I told you I would find you. You didn't think I would forget over a couple of moons did you?" a sinister voice whispered from Hollypaw's side.

Hollypaw felt herself start to shake. She quickly got control over herself and jumped to the other side so she could face her father. Her father had changed since she had last seen him four moons ago. His fur was sleek and his muscles showed even more, which told her that he hasn't just been sitting and waiting for her.

"Why do you hate me so much? What did I ever do to you?" Hollypaw's anger was showing quite clearly to her father.

"Oh, you did nothing. It was your mother who will be the cause of all your pain. She disagree with your destiny and so now you will pay for it," Hollypaw's father hissed.

"My destiny? What is my destiny?" Hollypaw asked.

"You will soon see if you listen to me," the tom hissed.

"No! I'll never listen to you!"

"Have it that way…" Before her father could finish what he was saying he pounced on her with his long claws out. She yelped as the claws sunk into her shoulders, pinning her down.

_StarClan, help me! I don't know how to fight yet!_ She begged. She used her back claws to get her father off of her and then she leaped up.

"You act like you know what you're doing, but I know you haven't started training on how to fight yet," her father hissed. The large tom once again pinned her to the ground. His weight felt as though he was going to crush her. "So will you do as I say?" Hollypaw mumbled a 'no' but that didn't help her anymore. "Have it that way then," he hissed in her ear. He slowly put his giant paw on her small neck and very carefully let his claws out.

Hollypaw thought that her life was going to end there. The forest was slowly started to spin as the pain in her neck thickened. She closed her eyes and then the pain didn't get any worse.

"Hollypaw!" a voice shouted. It was Molepaw. "Hollypaw!"

As quick as lightning, the pain deepened and then all the weight of her father on her disappeared. She couldn't move; her body froze on the ground where she was laying. She could hear cats running up to her.

She could tell Molepaw's frantic meowed. "Is she alive, Brambleclaw?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure for how much longer," came her uncle's reply.

Hollypaw opened her eyes. Thornclaw and Molepaw must've run into Brambleclaw's patrol because the whole patrol of Brambleclaw, Ashfur, and Dustpelt were there along with Thornclaw and Molepaw.

"Hollypaw! Are you okay? What happened? Was that the rogue we smelled? Are—?"

"Molepaw! Enough!" Thornclaw's voice interrupted him.

"I-I'm f-fine," Hollypaw coughed trying to sit up. Once she was sitting her whole body started to hurt from her father's weight.

"Are you going to be able to make it back to camp?" Ashfur asked her.

"I think so," she meowed now trying to stand up. If it weren't for Molepaw, she would have fallen over.

"Molepaw, can you take her back to camp? I want go with the patrol incase we see that rogue again," meowed Thornclaw. Molepaw nodded and carefully began to lead Hollypaw back to camp.

Once they were sure the warriors couldn't hear them, Molepaw asked more calmly, "What happened?"

"I-I was a-attacked," Hollypaw said, giving the obvious answer.

"But by whom?" Molepaw asked.

"The rogue."

"But who was he? I know you know him."

"H-he's my f-f-father…"

Molepaw stopped causing Hollypaw to stop. "But he almost killed you! What kind of father would do that?"

Hollypaw looked at the ground and replied quietly, "The kind who kills your mother one of your sisters and then takes your other sisters off somewhere…probably to die."

Molepaw looked at Hollypaw with regret for asking in his eyes. "I'm so sorry. But why did he want to kill you?"

"I-He said that it was my mother's fault and I didn't understand the rest," Hollypaw meowed.

"Well, I'm just glad you're okay," Molepaw meowed continuing to walk.

Once they reached camp, Rainwhisker came up to them and asked, "What happened? Didn't you go out to practice fighting?"

Hollypaw knew what he was thinking but before could say anything Molepaw meowed, "I didn't do this to Hollypaw; she was attacked by a rogue."

"Go take Hollypaw to Leafpool and then go tell Firestar about the rogue," Rainwhisker ordered.

Hollypaw managed to get to Leafpool's den with Molepaw's help. She was exhausted and collapsed when she was into the den. Leafpool took one look at how badly beaten Hollypaw was and took went to get herbs to put on Hollypaw's scratches. Before she got back with poppy seeds, Hollypaw fell into an uneasy sleep.

**Poor Hollypaw, her father almost kills her… Her destiny that her father talked about will come in a later chapter. Ok, anyone see any pairings forming? Don't forget to hit the little bluish-purple button that says review:-D**


	7. Chapter 6

**School has been over for me and won't start until late August!! I've had a little over 2 months and I hoped to make a big improvement on my updating. Sorry this chapter is a little short, but I had to, I wanted to fit one thing in this chapter and I did. Wow, sorry to make you wait so long, the summer has gone by really fast for me!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Warriors but I do own lovely, little Hollypaw.**

Chapter 6

Hollypaw let out a groan and opened her eyes. Her body ached terribly from her father. "How are you feeling, my daughter?" a soft voice from behind Hollypaw meowed. Hollypaw jumped and trying to stand up and turn around, but a light brown tabby stopped her. The tabby put her tail gently on Hollypaw's shoulder, indicating for her to stay down.

Hollypaw suddenly recognized the cat. "Mother?"

"Yes, I have missed you," her mother meowed softly. "I was wrong about your father. He is like his father though her vowed not to be like him. I am sorry for the pain I have caused you."

"You didn't cause me any, Father did," Hollypaw meowed simply, wishing her mother would let her sit up. "He is the one out there killing animals and maybe cats. I _have_ to stop him."

"Just be careful, my daughter. He is very dangerous and I don't want him to hurt you in any way," the tabby meowed. "If I were still alive, he won't be laying a claw on your beautiful pelt like he did."

"Mother…I have a question," Hollypaw meowed. "When Father attacked me…he said that you disagreed with my destiny, what _is_ my destiny that he was talking about?"

Her mother's eyes looked pained for a moment, but that quickly vanished. "You will soon find out. But I will tell you this, though; your father has his own plans for your destiny, but those plans are not what StarClan wants to happen. They have a great destiny in store for you while your father…let's just say he has different plans. That is all I will and can tell you."

Hollypaw nodded understanding and then spoke. "I have another question. Who was your father?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, I know father's so I'm curious about yours," Hollypaw explained.

"My father was a murderer, he is not and was not a great cat, and luckily he was killed, saving all the Clans."

"But who was he? What was his name? And who killed him?"

"My, we have a lot of questions. He was the leader of a Clan called BloodClan and his name was Scourge. Now you know the cat that killed him, it was the great Firestar. He is known through many forests because of his bravery and you should look up to him," her mother said breathlessly.

"He killed my grandfather?" Hollypaw asked, shocked.

"Actually, your father's grandfather, Tigerstar, was killed by Scourge and so Firestar had to kill him to save the Clans. Are there any other questions?"

"Just one," Hollypaw replied. "What are your and my father's names?"

"Ah, I was wondering when you would ask that. You can call me Mystery; Scourge never gave me a name so everyone wondered what my name was, so my mother named me Mystery. And your father, oh your father, his name is one you will never forget; it is Revenge. Revenge had acted kind enough but he tricked me just to carry on his bloodline," the now named Mystery explained. "Please be careful, my daughter. I don't want you to turn into him."

"I won't, Mother. I promise," Hollypaw meowed.

"Thank you, I wish you could stay longer, but you are needed now so we must part. Goodbye, Hollypaw," Mystery meowed.

"Good—"

"Well, well, well…" a murderous growl from behind Hollypaw came. "I didn't think you would be brave enough to see our daughter after what I warned you, Mystery. And it was a bad choice, too."

"Revenge, leave now! You are not supposed to be here!" Mystery hissed.

"I've just come for _my darling daughter_ that's all," Revenge meowed as sweet as his evilness would allow. "I need to talk to her."

"Leave me alone!" Hollypaw hissed, still lying on her side. "I hate you!" She slowly began to sit up. It stung but she managed.

"Oh, what happened to you?" Revenge asked his daughter in a fake concerned voice, acting like he didn't know.

"You know, you piece of foxdung!" Hollypaw hissed threateningly.

"Don't — you — call — me — a — piece — of — foxdung — you — brat," Hollypaw's father hissed viciously.

Without a warning, he leaped at Hollypaw, who was very slow because she was stiff and sore, so he got the better advantage. Mystery tried to stop him, but she also wasn't quick enough. Hollypaw felt claws in her pelt and her head hit a sharp rock; it all happened so fast causing the world to become blurry to her. She heard a whisper in her ear that sent shivers down her spine, "I _will_ find you and if you won't come to join me, I _will_ kill you without hesitation." The next thing Hollypaw knew, was that she was in a swirling black pool, disappearing from StarClan and the Dark Forest…

**I hope you know that this was a dream…or was it? You'll have to wait to find out which one it is. What did you think of this chapter? I'll try to get the next chapter up sometime! I — personally — think this is one of my favorite chapters in this story! Don't forget to review! Btw, please look at my profile for updating news.**


End file.
